sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:16 ABY Imperial Gala: Ball
Grand Ballroom -- Imperial Museum: Coruscant There is no doubt that this is the most spectacular part of the museum, the ballroom as breathtaking as it is expansive. The floor is inlaid with extremely rare marble tiles, the stone similar to that found within the exhibit hall, the color of which lighten gradually as it grow closer to the walls. Precious metals and woods from around the galaxy adorn the trimmings of the room underscoring the vast power of the Empire. Upon the walls artwork is hung in proud display, each depicting an important event in the Imperial history carefully selected to stir the emotion of the one who looks upon it. Exquisite paintings of epic battles hang along side images of many of the Emperors, each painting chosen to tell a tale. Long banners of white offset with black and cerulean blue streamers have been hung from the high ceiling, glowing in the light created by ornate chandeliers of very rare crystals from Verpine, melded together by precious silvers and gold. To the front of the room is a stage for the grand orchestra to play, stands and various instruments left on stage. Two great banners hang behind the stage off to either side, their pure white color is offset with the black Imperial Starburst on them; each one a proud show of the Empire's symbol. On the floor of the stage lining the back wall are the flags of the Imperial worlds and military command in their entire splendor. Tables have been placed throughout the room, each holding a colorful floral arrangement with a small candlelight which glimmers through the Verpine Crystal in the center. Many of which have been arranged so that those seated are afforded a view of the almost mystical dance floor as well as the stage. On the side wall there is a mouth watering display of foods and drinks, the drinks served from grand fountains where serving droids and staff await guests every whim. Along the perimeter of the room green plants of varying sizes in ornate pots sit, completing the breathtaking view of the room. Once again, the ballroom is lit up, this time much like the Gala, the band playing themes from across the Empire. The room is lit tonight dimly, simulating a starry night. The balcony to the outside and night of Coruscant is open this evening as well to give guests reprieve from the dance area. The dance floor is open again, and couples mingle and dance in different formal dances. Krieg steps up to the podium after a slow song and addresses the crowd, "Good evening once again ladies and gentlemen. I won't keep you from your dancing, but do enjoy this final evening of celebration. The same hospitality is still there for anyone that wishes it, and I wish all you lovers well this evening." With a slight grin he nods, letting the band pick up into an upbeat song. Liza can't help but to smile slightly as she steps into the ballroom yet again, this time dressed in an entirely different manner than she was for the previous events. A whisper of satin announces her movement as she enters the ballroom more fully, the Sarian unaccompanied yet apparently at ease despite that fact that she's alone this evening. S Feeling more out of place than ever, Dreven stands off to the side, almost as stiff as the stormtrooper guards with one arm behind his back, holding a drink in his other hand. Not wine, this time. He lifts his drink up and takes a slow sip of it, letting out a small breath as he looks from left to right, watching the people mull about, converse, dance and enjoy themselves as he enjoys the music. Odion shifts in his tunic unconfortably, looking around at the assembled guests from the side of the room, near the buffet. He liked dress-ups and ceremonies, but dances and socials were not his thing. He had his right hand behind his back, his left hand holding a drink which he seemed to sip on constantly. His cap was slipped into his belt since they were indoors so the sweat made his bald head gleam in the light. He eyed the food on the table and reminded himself not to be greedy and eat at a slow pace. He ate when he was nervous, and one day it would catch up to him. Dreven 's left eyebrow archs upwards as the woman approaches, then walks past him. For once, the ISB Agent seems a little shaken. These sort of ceremonies do not sit well with the individual who is usually more content to sit in a office going over reports. He takes a longer sip from his drink, then shifts his position. He takes a few steps away from his original position, casting a glance over in Liza's way, before he takes a step back to avoid a small group of people that head towards the tables for food. Intending to be fashionably late, since she usually attempts to be remarkably early, Dante notes from the number of already assembled guests that she didn't quite hit the mark. The tail end of the Marshall's comment about lover's makes her eyebrows arch upwards and, if she had a hairline, would mostly likely the two collided. As it is, with one hand smoothing the skirt of her dress and the other holding the ridiculous little purse that matches the ensemble she moves along the edge of the crowd with the intention of finding a good place from which to at least begin to observe. Solon Halwinder arrives late bordering on unfashionable...but hey, who is going to call him on it? Maybe Korolov, if he cared. So Solon arrives, with no entourage, just himself, descending down the stairs, and begins greeting people on his way to the dance floor. Odion nods shortly to his Sarian squadronmate as she passes by. Noticing the large crowd heading for the buffet he grabs himself a small snack before moving away shortly, turning his attention to the violinists playing some sort of song that moves between fast and slow paces, the dancers keeping up with it the entire time. It amazed him how they did it, but he wasn't sure why. In some senses it reminded him of a dogfight, the quick pace of a chase followed by the slowness of finding another target, and then speeding up again in the chase. It was miraculous to him how they were so similar, yet so different. Placing her elbow upon the table, Liza then rests her chin upon her hand as she listens, smiling as she listens to the music as it wafts throughout the room. She's a bit absorbed in the moment so doesn't notice anyone else arriving for the moment, her thoughtful gaze drifting from face to face of those playing the music while she hums along with it. Dreven takes a small breath as he sips his drink once again. Having had to move out ofthe way for people more than once now was growing rather irritating, so he makes his way over to Liza's table, draws out a chair and sits himself down. He's still rather silent, looking down into his drink before he then sits upright in his chair, watching the dancers at work. Having made a nead circuit of the room, spoken to those officers and enlisted that she recognizes on sight, and having made the obligatory nice remarks about all attire currently worn, Dante has counted all the exits once again before moving back towards the entrance. Seeing the floor already thronged with dancers, many of whom doing a rather neat job at the task, many of whom will likely be made fun of tomorrow, Dante wears an amused expression on her face. Liza can't help but to chuckle as Dreven seats himself and she lofts a brow at him as she speaks, her voice kept low so she won't dispell the magic the music and atmophere lends. "No hello..no asking for permission to sit...no show of manners in the slightest?" She smiles after that's asked, showing her light mood, the Flight Officer unable to keep a sert face despite wishing to tease Dreven a bit. "How does this evening find you?" Dreven lifts up his drink, taking a long sip of it before he lets out a breath. "Most people don't wish to talk to those that have to look over their shoulders all the time, I thought it would be good manners just to stay quiet. There hasn't been many people that have wanted to talk to me after they've spent an evening in an interrogation chamber with me." The Agent gives a brief smile towards the woman, inclining his head. "Apologies." Looking around, Liza notces the others and waves to them but she keeps where she is, content to sit and converse with the ISB agent. "Well, it was not all that bad," she semi-lies. "It was a good lesson. One I should thank you for." She nods at that, smiling as she adds, "I doubt you'll have me visiting you again while you're at work any time soon." Dreven smirks. "You are a poor liar." He retorts, lifting up his drink as he finishes it off. He lets out a slow breath and shuts his eyes over, setting the glass down onto the table as he opens his eyes once more. "I do hope that you will never return to my interrogation chambers. It is something that I hope to every Imperial citizen." He rubs his cheek for a moment, finally admitting. "I do not feel comfortable in places such as this." Liza nods a bit to the man as he speaks, understanding his voiced wishes. "You and I both. Anyhow, I do hope you're having a good evening despite your discomfort. These kind of parties are not all that bad, truly." She waves her hand towards the tables that are full of food and drink. "It isn't like you have nothing to do during times like this. You can talk with others or eat or something." Long after the dance has already begun, Inaya enters the ballroom through the grand archway. Swathed in a long, dark gown - probably both elegant and expensive - she cuts a striking figure as she gazes about the room. Finally she proceeds through the crowd, smiling at nobody in particular. In fact, based on the respectful berth she offers the others, there may be nobody familiar at this shindig at whom she might be particularly smiley. She pauses by the buffet, enchanted by a tray of fruit. Stepping down from the podium, that was Krieg's last time to be up there. The rest of the night was for the folks of the task force and more, and for him it was finally his chance at a reprieve. He passes several folks around the side of the dance floor as we gets a drink from the fountains. There was a treat or two to be found at the chocolate fountains, and so he helps himself to a little of that as well. Waiting there he takes a moment to sit at a nearby table to enjoy the food - it wasn't often he could do that and so tonight he took full advantage of it. Dreven frowns and shakes his head. "I'm not particularly hungry... I don't have a very good tolerance for alcohol and I'm an ISB Agent. All of those together do not bring me fourth as someone that people would indeed like to sit down and have a pleasant conversation with." He smirks, idly tapping his gloved fingertip against the rim of the glass. "That being said, what about yourself?" Jeni enters a bit late, having taken part of the afternoon to practice on her swoop. She had left the track a bit later than her babysitters, Krieg's aides, would have liked, but it was a little difficult to coax the young pilot off of the track when she was having agood time. Tonight she wore a third dress, this one a deep wine color, with poofy sleeves that she quietly dispised. But at least it had another long skirt that swooshed in what she considered an impressive (or at least fun) manner around her ankles. Once inside the ballroom, her eyes start scanning the crowd for her escort. "One, you're wearing a nice dress. Two, you're attractive and have no date. Three, you're mulling over your drink and haven't eaten anything yet." Dreven lists these off, one after the other, before he then casually pushes the glass away with the tip of his finger. "It was required of me, Duke Halwinder, to attend. I have to appear sociable, do I not?" The Agent rises from his seat, giving the Duke a half-bow before he then sits himself back down, pulling his seat in behind him. Liza almost opens her mouth to reply but then finds herself dumbfounded as Solon approaches and speaks to her conversation partner. Not exactly up on protocol when dealing with those who bear the title 'Duke', she just simply bows her head politely to him and then looks around, letting the men speak as she takes in more new arrivals. Solon smiles, and gives a polite nod to the other woman there, chuckling. "I didn't believe I have ever heard of people in your profession cultivating a reputation of sociability." he says, shaking his head. "Let me make some rounds, and then I think I'll join you, if that's alright." he says, wandering off towards Malif. A faint nod from the ISB Agent. "I try to attempt to appear human enough, Duke Halwinder. I have no objections." Dreven then relaxes in his seat, appearing to try and fumble with his gloves well enough so that they're tugged up tightly around his fingers, flexing his grip a little. Seeing Jeni walk in, Krieg grins and stands, finishing his drink. As he approaches her he waves, hoping to catch her attention. It would seem so far that she hasn't run into any danger, and to that he thought was really good. As he gets closer he says, "How was the time down at the track? I know there have been a few new routes added to it to provide as much challenge as anyone can handle. And you look great tonight, care for something to drink?" as he gestures towards the food. Inaya carefully selects a single piece of fruit from the tray holds it up to the light, inspecting it with a scientist's care. Then she slips it into her mouth and takes a savoring bite, slowly, as if she were featured in a chocolate bar commercial with excessive slow-motion. Alone or not, this woman knows how to enjoy a fruit. She proceeds up the buffet, nearing Xy'lear, to whom she passes a polite nod of greeting. Having done recon of the room in advance, noting the relative positions and vectors of the dignitaries and the brass-hats, Dante had exited the ballroom for several long minutes. When she returns it's in the company of a man who appears to be rather a perfect match for both her coloring at attire. Another visual sweep of the room is performed from her position near the doorway and she makes a quiet voiced comment to Malif followed by a smile before indicating the way through the immediate throng. Catching the gesture from Inaya, he nods back in return and widens his smile, "Greetings, Miss." Causally Xy'lear steps along the lenght of the buffet table, his eyes glancing over the selected offering, but reaches the end without selecting anything. Once more his attention turns back towards Inaya, observing with his hands coming around his back to clasp there loosely as he rocks forward onto the toes of his boots. The wave does catch her attention, and Jeni smiles at Krieg as he approaches. "I always enjoy my time down at the track!" She replies cheerfully, though she brushes away his compliment about her appearance. "Personally, I think I look a bit ridiculous. I don't really understand the point of dressing like this. I much prefer simple, comfortable clothes." Inaya follows Xy'lear the length of the buffet, selecting a small but varied assortment of appetizers. They litter her plate like relics at a garage sale, but hopefully tastier. As she walks, she notes Xy'lear's restraint and grins at him when he turns. "Not hungry, soldier?" she says, tilting her head counter-clockwise. "Buffets are for eating, dear." She winks. "I do understand what you mean about simplier clothes, though sometimes to keep up appearances it might just be fun every now and then to dress up a little." As he gestures to the ballroom he queries, "So what do you think of being able to see something like this? I know it's not what you're up for, but I do think one has to find something of an adventure to it." He leaves the rest of the food and drink out of it and listens to what she has to say. Liza looks back to Dreven, giving him a curious look in result of what he said to Solon, the woman so surprised that she can't hold back the fact that she is, her shock easily read upon her face. "I...I could use a drink, Dreven. I will be right back." It is then that she stands, causing a whisper of her gown to sound about her as she leaves her seat and moves towards where the drinks are. A slender brow inches upwards upon Xy'lear's brow at he glances over the selection of food that Inaya has upon her plate, and a brief chuckle rises from him after her question is voiced. "I am not particularly hungry to be honest, even as tempting as the food appears." He replies in an even baritone, "I am Chief Petty Officer Dagnmith, Miss." A more formal inclincation of his head is given towards Inaya and draws his shoulders further back to present himself in a further orderly posture, but his polite smile remains. A small nod comes from the ISB Agent sitting at the table. "Take your time." Dreven states, idly tugging back his glass with the tipofhis index finger, peering into the empty glass as he idly swirls it around, letting a few dropplets oft he blue liquid swirl around inside of the glass. Malif walks along sode Dante and nods to whatever it was she said, his black within black eyes also note those present and he offers a nod to Lord Korolov should the mans gaze pass over him. In a brief demonstration of her finer motor functions, Inaya shifts her plate from her right hand to her left. She then extends the right hand, now free, to Xy'lear. "Pleased to meet you, Chief Petty Officer Dagnmith," she says. Her voice is light and lyrical, as if she enjoys saying the whole damn title. "Inaya Macklebee." Liza blinks and turns towards the agent. "You could join me, yes?" She smirks at Dreven before she turns and moves to where the food and drinks are. Chuckling under her breath, she watches Xy'lear with the woman, arching a brow at him before she shrugs and reaches for a flute of sparkling wine. Davyd steps into the ballroom smiling at the beautiful lady he's with. Speaking to her quietly "I'm glad you could make it dear" Turning he survey's the room noting where everyone is seated and or standing. Xy'lear other brow arches at the extended hand and grasps it within his own large hand, shaking it lightly, "Nice to meet you, Inaya Macklebee." Adding a further dip of his head towards the woman in question. "Come to these events often?" Making causal conversation as he slips his hands back behind his back once more, a curious edge showing to his grey eyes. Glancing pass Inaya briefly, he spots the form of Officer Molokai and lowers his eyes slightly, and widens his smile before once more addressing Inaya with his gaze. Dreven appears uncomfortable for a moment, and he then pushes himself up out of his chair, picking up his glass. His face returns to its neutral likeness as he gives Liza a nod, and a brief smile. "If that is what you want." he then palms the glass to his other hand, the smile fading before he then comes to stand close to, not not beside, Liza. Jeni stays quiet for several long moments, staring across the ballroom and taking in the dancers and chatters. "I don't really know," she finally answers. "I mean, it's impressive and all, but..." Was it really worth it? She frowns slightly, and shakes her head. "I don't know what you want me to say, Krieg." And if she did she probably wouldn't say it." Dante's own dark eyes scan Malif briefly, perhaps a bit to observant and perhaps a bit too of the mind that this evening is not as much as a party as a place to see, be seen, and be reported on later. It's anyone's guess as to how much 'later' that reporting may someday be. With Malif at her side she starts to move through the room slowly, "Do you mind if I introduce you to some of my squadron mates?" she asks quietly of Malif. Gliding in on Davyd's arm, the short cloak of brocade drifting about her shoulders, Petra pauses and takes in the ballroom. Her expression is for once, relaxed and as always, tinged with wry amusement. "How could I not make it..." She grins and slides her black gloved hand down Davyd's arm until her fingers lightly encircle his wrist in a tender gesture. "Are seats assigned darling or can we find our own places?" Inaya shakes her head as she withdraws her hand, now holding her plate with both. "Not at all," she says, letting her gaze flit about the room, her eyes falling in passing on Officere Molokai. "This is actually my first. You government types sure know how to throw a party." She nods toward the dance floor, a swirl of colors and formality. Her gaze lingers there for an extended moment before she turns her attention back to Xy'lear. Malif inclines his head slightly. "I am not someone to shy away from encounters...must to the dismay of those in the CSA." he smirks at that. "Though apparently my activies during the Nar Shaddaa debacle garned someones attention, but do lead on." his own eyes pick out some faces and notes a few that he has met here and there. "All as well... but moreover for your help in the races back on Caspar, I would like to ask for a dance; it would be an honor." He gives her a short bow, but nothing too formal, something that was a blend of both - hopefully it would be what some would call just right. It was a chance for Krieg to 'let his hair' down, but he wasn't sure his guest fully knew how much he couldn't get away from work. Liza turns to nod hello to Xy'lear and the one he speaks with, affording each a slight smile. But it is Dreven she speaks to, perhaps not wishing to interrupt the other pair's conversation by greeting them. "It is what I want." She frowns a bit before she shrugs and she carefully picks up a bit of food which she nibbles on, allowing herself the time to think a moment. "You ever do what you want to do or is it always what other people want you do?" Davyd smiles at Petra "We have reserved seat dear" He nods to a few of the people he knows as he leads her across the room to a table with placards with thier names on it "You missed the one the other night, quite interesting, I think all the people who where somebody were there." "Luckily for you, that I did not plan this party," Xy'lear replies to Inaya, his lips curling into a half smile, as his attention moves over towards the dance floor. Lines of concentration forming over his angular features, "I am not one on such formal functions, though they have several purposes." He admits, shrugging his broad shoulders before he releases his hands from behind his back and pull his jerkin back down in place. "There is another governmental type, Flight Officer Molokai." Inclining his head briefly towards the Flight Officer as he reaches up to straighten his cap, glancing over to spot the form of the ISB agent, Dreven and dips his head in greeting as well. "Dance?" Jeni asks in surprise, letting her eyes trail off towards the dance floor. If she found Krieg's bow at all strange, she wasn't showing any sign of it, but then she seemed pretty preoccupied with the question. "I don't know how to dance," she protests. "I've never danced." Being asked to dance really didn't come as a surprise, but she had so hoped that he wouldn't ask. Casting a sidelong glance towards Malif, a glimmer of curiosity in her gaze, Dante simply nods her head once in a measured gesture before continuing through the crowd towards the position of Liza and Xy'lear. Once within easy conversational distance she raises her voice ever so slightly to say, "Flight Officer Molokai and Chief Petty Officer Dagnmith," she begins, "you're both looking lovely this evening." Okay, she has a sense of humor but the compliment was genuine, "May in introduce you to Malif Tal-Tahn?" she asks after a brief pause. "Yes well, I retired so I wouldn't have to attend every single function thrown Davyd..." Petra gives a faint smirk and squeezes his arm as he seats her into herchair. Nodding, the reputedly fierce former Admiral actually gives a warm smile to each of those that she knows. Dreven gives Xy'lear a polite half-bow, before he then rises to stand straight once again. He sets his empty glass down, picking up another which he half-way drains. His lips thin for a moment. "When out in the field I am the only person I can rely on. When I am onboard the Inquisitor or on an Imperial controlled planet." He pauses, then casts his glance off to one side. He then quickly takes two steps back and turns, moving to intermingle back into the crowd. Chuckling Krieg sees her a bit flustered, but he doesn't hesitate in his next comment, "Relax, it's rather simple... Just watch what everyone else is doing, and we'll keep it to a simple slower dance. And shoot, these newer dances are foreign to me as well." He gestures to the dance floor, looking at most for one dance before retiring for the evening to the confort and peaceful balcony overlooking the city, the stars high up above. Inaya laughs lightly at Xy'lear's reply, then steps politely aside as Dante approaches and addresses him. She stands instead near a chocolate fountain, watching the dance floor with wide eyes. Liza turns again, this time to regard Dante and her escort, giving them each a smile. "Nice to meet you, sir." She bows her head towards him and then makes to grab Dreven and draw him closer. "It is very good to see you, ma'am. Stunning dress, if I may say so." If any holos of her dancing at a ball were to surface, Jeni might just have to kill Krieg. Or at least punch him. Still, she allows him to lead her to the dance floor, her expression uncertain, as she watches the other dancers moving. Why did people find this enjoyable? That was one thing she didn't understand. But then again, most people didn't understand why she so enjoyed swoop racing. "If I make a complete fool of us, it's on your head, you know." The voice of Squardon Learder Dante catches his attention with his head craning about so his sparkling eyes fall upon her form, then the man next to her. The half smile grows upon his lean features, "Thank you, Squardon Leader. You look lovely in your gown as well." Nearly snapping the heels of his polished black boots together as he directs his full attention upon Malif, "A pleasure, Malif Tal-Tahn," he says with a polite dip of his head to the man. Turning his head once more to include Inaya, he finds her moved from her previous spot and seemingly pre-occupied with the dance floor, before glancing back to direct his gaze upon Liza, "You look lovely as well, Flight Officer." Malif offers a polite nod to the greetings. "A pleasure as well...its nice to see things getting back to normal." he remarks in a polite tone and then offers a smile. "I heard many commendations made the rounds the other day, my congratulations to all." Davyd smiles at Petra as he sits down "I know Pet" He leans over to whisper something in her ear chuckling a bit. Knowing this wasn't her thing, Krieg smiles to her. "It'll be on my head, yes." He knew they were in a large group; many would not notice. Krieg takes her hand and another around her waist and starts to show her how to dance to the music, something nice and easy, and something simple. Just enjoying the dance he says to her, "Relax, enjoy yourself. There is nothing going to happen to you here." "Thank you," Dante replies, both in regards to the remarks about her attire and also to the congratulations offered. She lowers her voice slightly and says, "I'm frankly amazed that the ceremony didn't drag out for hours on end. I reiterate that the point of having us all stand at attention for hours on end is to wait until we're asleep standing upright and then have senior officers sneak up alongside the column and tip the edges to the side and have us all fall over like ranked dominoes," she conveys in a joking tone of voice. The woman's emerald eyes glow as Petra nods and leans in to give Davyd's cheek a tender kiss. "Yes sweetheart, and soon the club will be ready for the grand opening. That will be a lot of fun I think. I am looking forward to it. Before I go back to Nar Shad, I want to go over some plans for the back apartment with you as well as some ideas I have for the Swoop Leagues." Settling back in her chair, the woman peels off the long, elbow-length gloves. The intricate tattoos and runes on her skin revealed fully as she sighs, "I hate these things, really... they tell me it is a necessary part of the outfit, but long gloves are annoying." Jeni rests her free hand on Krieg's back a bit akwardly, she smile she directs up at him equally uncertain. Saying that this wasn't her thing was a massive understatment, but at least she'd had the good sense to wear flat shoes. "Whisler would never let me live this down. I'm starting to feel very, very glad I didn't tell her anymore about this than the swoop race." Liza smiles. "Thank you, sir.." she offers to Malif in thanks to his congratulations. "They were all well deserved, especially the ones Dante and everyone else recieved." She finishes her wine and then chuckles softly. "It has been a long weekend. I probably should retire in a bit. I do hate having to leave so soon, but I probably could use a good night's sleep." Davyd Laughs softly and nods "Yes it will" Scanning the room quickly he looks back to Petra "Ok love, I don't have anything slated for the next two or three days, at least nothing my Aide's can't handle for me anyway." Laughing softly "Weren't you the one that picked them out dear?" Xy'lear chuckles briefly at Dante and inclines his head once more briefly towards her escort with his features held in a pleasant display. At the mention of Liza departing early, he nods lightly and draws in a light breath and says quietly, "Rest well, Flight Officer..." mustering up a meager smile as he glances over towards the dance floor. "I picked them out because Papa Dakar said that I needed gloves to go with the outfit as it was Godfather Osbourne's coronation." Petra gives a shrug, "To please my grandfather I would do more than wear long gloves..." Her lips curve into a smirk, "However, he is not here right now..." her face falls slightly, "More's the pity...." With a sigh she grins, "Two or three days? That sounds excellent! That will be enough time I can get you to help me get the tables and chairs all unpacked at set up at The Crash..." She gives Davyd a wink. A phalanx of red armored Imperial Royal guardsmen arrive through the main entrance. They move almost silently, fanning out to takes positions on either side of the entrance, following them in a uniformed officer shrouded with a formal cloak that reaches to the tops of his polished black boots. Gloved hands are clasped behind the Imperial Grand Vizier as he passes the last guardsman, continuing his way into the room. Vassily Korolov makes his way towards the head table, a pair of red armored guardsmen moving a respective distance behind him. Chuckling again, Krieg hasn't been this amused for so long in a very, very long time. Enjoying her company this night Krieg tells her, "Well, it has been a pleasure to have you around to race once again, in a more peaceful time. I know it was short, but perhaps it allowed you to have a good time for just once. And... I have checked and there are no holos of you here at the gala, I am sure whatever your friend gets of this will be through other means." Liza looks at the dancefloor after following Xy'lear's glance and she finds herself growing a bit anxious. "Well, perhaps next time, Xy'lear." She gives a polite incline of her head to the group that has assembled by the table and then departs, leaving quietly. Dreven leaving his glass of alcohol at one of the tables as he makes his way through the crowd, he takes his time to fix his gloves as he steps out of the ballroom. "Waste of time anyway. Time to get a shuttle and back to work." He shifts a comms out from his belt, talking into it as he leaves. "Good night then," Dante offers aloud before Liza makes her way away from the group, her gaze shifting towards Dagnmith, "So many dancers, so many of them.. bad," she adds in a quiet voice of amusement. "Oh, I always have a good time," Jeni reassures him, a hint of mischief sneaking into her eyes. Well, almost always. So long as no one was actively shooting at her, right? As the large number of Imperial guards parade in they catch Jeni's attetion, distracting her enough that she misses a step and has to stumble to regain her balance. The sudden appearance of so many Imperial guards seems to have set her back ill-at-ease. Xy'lear dips his head lightly to the departing form of Molokai and turns to regard Dante with a pair of questioning brows as he gives the dance floor a once over. "Some...if you will excuse me, Squadron Leader?" He supplies with a modest smile forming over his pale red lips and searches over the area to once more spot Inaya, nearby. "I think I shall give my hand a try at it, provided I have a willing partner." Leaning in, Petra murmers into Davyd's ear as she spots the Imperial Guard enter the room. Rising she gives a slight bow towards the head of the table before turning back to the man beside her, holding out a hand to him. Davyd smiles and stands up as Petra does. He sketches a bow to Korolov and takes the hand Petra offers in his. With a nod to what she says, he grimaces, turning to lead her out of teh room. Twining her arm through his, the former Admiral nods and waves a farewell to those she knows, then Petra disappears as unremarked as she came. Catching Jeni as she stumbles Krieg rights her, and continues to dance what little there was left of the song. As it does come to an end Krieg says to her, "Thank you for the dance, I won't suject you further." Chuckling he adds, "As for the rest of tonight, if you care to join me on the balcony we can talk and enjoy the scenery before work and duty calls for the both of us." Gesturing towards the balcony he waits on her to make his exit for the night. Inaya remains just a few yards away from Xy'lear, swaying back and forth slowly as she eyes the dance floor. She doesn't seem to have noticed him looking in her direction. Jeni is only too happy to accompany Krieg from the room, answering him with a smile and nod. She would love to get as far away from the fancy dress and silly slow dances as she can manage. "So long as we can send those aides of yours scurrying back in to fetch food for us. Gotta make sure they earn their pay, right?" Yes, she was teasing Krieg a little. But really, can you blame her? Xy'lear steps lightly away from Dante and her date for the evening, to come to stand near the form of Inya, "Greetings once more, I tend to get pulled this way and that at this events." A twinkle of joviality showing in his gaze with his head dipping towards her. "What interested you enough to attend the event, anything in particular?" he asks quietly as his hands come to straighten his jerkin on his tall frame. Smilinig to her he walks with her to the balcony, for there he'll chat and then will be preparing to head back to space once again. He didn't want the evening to end, but as all good things are - they have to come to an end eventually, Wishing Jeni well he congratulates her on her swooping this weekend, and then he is gone. "It has been my pleasure, my staff will be around to help with your arrangements offworld. Thank you again for coming, it has been and honor." Jeni smiles at Krieg as he takes his leave of her. While she's enjoyed the evening, she feels rather relieved: finally she can go get out of this horrid dress. And she really has to destroy of the evidence before Whisler finds them. What's she going to do with three formal dresses? "You didn't do bad for yourself either, this weekend. We'll have to race against each other again. Perhaps I'll have to invite you out to my side of the galaxy next time." Now that Liza has drifted off, Dreven going his own way, Xy'lear and Inya in the possibility of dancing, Dante stands quietly alongside Malif until they agree that something to drink my be in order. He moves through the crowd towards the buffet table to do exactly that and she, standing on her own, goes back to enjoying the scenery. The entrance of armored Imperial Royal guardsmen is not unnoticed, least of all in this room, and the further arrival of the Imperial Grand Vizier also is noticed with a great deal of interest. Dante is just one of the many who notice his arrival, again observing from afar and more observing those who react noticeably. Inaya smiles brightly as Xy'lear approaches again, and she offers a polite curtsy in greeting. She seems to be getting a real kick out of being here. "Believe it or not, I'm here for work," she replies, clasping her hands at the small of her back. "I wish every workday took place in a ballroom." The curtsy, nearly catches Xy'lear off guard and he is slow to respond with a bow from his hips, but only enough to barely bend his body forward. "Work?" The question rings with curiousity and his head cants to the side, as his ashen eyes glances her up and down once. "Everyday in a ballroom? I think I would be raving mad after a week of that..." He replies with a sense of relaxation showing in his poise, with his attention diverting for a moment to spot the Imperial Royal Guard in the chamber, before he is back to gazing at Inaya. Warlord Korolov takes a seat at the head table. A steward brings him a bottle of wine, setting it and a glass down in front of him. The steward then pours a glass of the wine, offering it to the Sith. Vassily takes the wine, taking a sip of it as he settles back into his chair, his dark gaze flicking out amid the various patrons, watching them. Inaya nods in reply, smiles. "Yes," she said. "I work for the Corporate Sector Authority, and I was lucky enough to be sent here to enjoy the festivities. We like to show our support for the Empire in any way that we can, even if it means that I get to have a little fun." She laughs when Xy'lear indicates his fear of daily ballrooms. "Okay, we now know you're not a professional dancer," she says. "So how exactly DO you spend your days, Chief Petty Officer Dagnmith?" A tiny tilt of his head comes when he is information of Inaya's employer, "I see, I did not realize you were from the CSA." Xy'lear says quietly and frames a bright smile for an instance, "Not that I do not know how to dance, just the volume of people..." his words trail off and he presses his lips together as he is questioned. "Dagnmith is fine. My day? Bringing Glory to the Empire, though on my down time I enjoy music, reading and practicing my skills in the recreation area." Parting his lips against to moisten them with a flick of his tongue, "Walking on a star destroyer, also takes a lot of my time up during my shift." The ballroom, being quite vast, allows the participants and guests to gather in groups of irregular size and composition. Officers and personnel of a feather tending to flock together, after all. The later in the evening it gets the less 'formal' some of the music becomes. One small group of musicians seems to have taken that truism to heart and, in a small alcove out of the way of the main room, begins to play - quietly - some other music for the appreciation of the immediate audience. Dubbed 'The rebel dance' for the way that it's ridiculous and amusing, the dancers nearest the alcove are doing a comical rendition of a dance involving flapping arms, spinning around and other such movements, including an odd 'clucking' noise. Inaya presses her lips together and nods, smiling appreciatively as she hears about Xy'lear's commitment to his work. "I admire you for doing so much for the Empire. For your efforts, we all owe you much." She raises her glass to him, both a tribute and punctuation, then takes a long sip of her wine. Her cheeks flush a light shade of pink, and she averts her eyes from Xy'lear to the dancer. Xy'lear's lips spread apart and he displays a warm towards Inaya and he nods, "It is nice to hear such words." Ashen eyes fill with more light at the sight of the raised glass, showing his pride in the Empire, "I would inquire for a dance, but my time is short and I have to report back to duty soon. I shall remember your name, Inaya. Enjoy the ball." Stepping back he dips down into a graceful bow and draws back as he slips quietly out of the room, after offering a nod towards Dante. Inaya smiles. "Ah, a man of duty," she says, before she curtsies in reply. "Perhaps we'll have the opportunity to dance another time, then. I'm pleased to have met you."